


For you

by Nekomiya



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Angst, Blood, Cute things, Death, Depression, Drinking, Drug Use, Fluff, Hurt, M/M, Public Sex, Sickness, Unhappy Ending, suggested noiao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-25 13:12:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1649846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekomiya/pseuds/Nekomiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(AU where Sei is 'living') Koujaku meets a stranger in the park and he can tell that his entire world will be changed just from that fated meeting. Never before has he felt so warm on the inside... and he wants more of it. What will happen when he gets too close?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Inevitable

“Yes… Uh… Yes, now if you would excuse me- Um… Sorry, no. I can’t make it toda- Sorry! Don’t worry, I’ll definately do it tomorrow. ….Why? Because… Because I feel sick. No thank you. I wouldn’t want you to catch this nasty cold. Thank you for the offer, my little flower. Goodbye.” Koujaku let out a strained sigh as the call finally ended. That customer continuously tried to ask him out for a drink over and over again. The bad thing was, he knew of her tricky acts with drugs and such. He really didn’t need to become a father yet… 

He adjusted the light jacket he was wearing and shivered from the cool autumn breeze that blew past him. It was only about four pm and it was already getting chilly. The crisp air was filled with the smells of leaves, burning wood, and a few scents from food stands here and there. He was in the park and just wanted some alone time away from his shop. He knew that he should be working and getting more money but… He wasn’t really feeling it. 

Lately, the women have been getting thirsty. Not thirsty for drinks either. They tried even harder than usual to get his attention and in result, he was questioning himself. He knew that he was surrounded by people every moment of the day, yet he felt lonely. All those people yet none of them would ever accept his true self. They’d get scared of his past. If they even cared, that is. Most of them really were only in it to get physical. He wanted some mental love too. 

As he sauntered casually along the sidewalk, his crimson orbs stopped on a person sitting alone on the park bench. It was a young woman wearing a half skirt, a long white shirt that showed her shoulders and a tank top under it, and a bunch of strange studded jewelery and a hat. Both of her legs were up on the bench and she was hugging them tightly to her chest. Her eyes were black as night and the hairdresser was mesmerized. He couldn’t even see her pupils yet… they were pulling him in unconsciously. She also had silky smooth looking black hair that fell around her pretty face perfectly. He wanted to touch it… 

His legs were practically moving by themselves. Before he knew it, he sat down next to her and gulped. 

Time to act cool…. Alright here he goes… 

“So…. It’s kind of cold out, don’t you think?” He coolly asked. 

The female seemed to nod slowly yet didn’t look up at him yet. 

“Oh, my name is Koujaku. What’s yours?” 

“....” 

No answer. 

Maybe he wasn’t flirting right…?   
“I-I see well… I came over here because I thought you look really… really beautiful.” He admitted with a laugh ending his sentence. 

“....?” 

The girl slowly lifted her head to stare past Koujaku it seemed. 

When she did, he noticed just how lovely she really was. He liked her pale skin, her long lashes, and those small hues of pink that tinged her cheeks and lips… She was beautiful. The most beautiful girl he had ever seen. 

“Aaaah… So…. What was your name again?” He tried to push her into speaking. 

“....Sei…. My name is Sei.” 

“Sei… That’s a beautiful name. Do you live around here, Sei?” 

She shook her head gingerly as a ‘no.’ 

“Ah… I see…. It’s a shame. I would want to see you again. Do you have a coil?” 

Sei pulled her hand away and wanted to hide it. 

“I’m not… comfortable...with that.” She whispered softly. 

“Am I pushing too much? I’m sorry. You just look like a perfect princess to me…” 

“P-princess?” Her cheeks lit up with embarrassment. 

“Yeah… Princess. Do you like it? Because… I like you.” 

“Um-!” 

Finally! She was responding to him! Great. Alright… Just a little more… Maybe he could get her number if he pulled some more smooth lines. 

A confident grin graced his face while he bowed his head to the other. 

“Did it hurt when you fell from angel because you’re the only ten I see-” 

Wait. 

“Shit-! Wait… No wait… Uh- I can do it…. Are you from Tennessee because it must have hurt when you fell from heave- No… No, wait- Damn. Wait-” 

His own face heated up as he messed up on many pick up lines all at once. Over and over again. They were all messed up and broken. He groaned and gave up. 

“Sorry… I guess I really don’t … know…?” 

He was taken aback at the small giggles coming from Sei. She was covering her mouth and trying to remain polite. She really couldn’t help from laughing though. That caused Koujaku’s heart to race. Her laugh was so cute and delicate… She was perfect. 

“I-I’m sorry…. I shouldn’t laugh. But you’re so funny, Koujaku.” Her sweet voice sang like sweet honey. 

Koujaku’s heart nearly melted when he heard the way she said his name too. That was precious… 

“I’m glad you think so. So…. Sei, are you single?” 

“Single?” Her laughing stopped. “Um… I think so…” 

“What if I were to make that a no? Because, I’d love to go on a date with you sometime.” 

“A-A date?” She repeated with a small squeak. “I mean-.... I’m not-” 

“Too soon? That’s alright. I’d be fine with waiting for you too. You’re not…?” 

“....I-I’m not...a girl?” 

Woah. 

Wait. 

“Huh?” 

Her- His eyes squeezed shut tightly and he rubbed them with the back of his hands. His cheeks were flushed a light pink with clear embarrassment and shame. It seemed to be that he didn’t want to say anything about it… Yet now he was forced to say it all. 

“I’m a boy… I’m sorry. I should have told you sooner.” Sei quietly mumbled. “You probably don’t want anything to do with me now…” A look of true sorrow formed on his visage. 

Despite what his head was telling him, Koujaku reacted differently than expected. He leaned forward and shook his head in disagreement. 

“No way, Sei. You’re beautiful. I really meant that and… And I don’t even care if you’re a boy. I want to see you again. Ah...Is that embarrassing? I’m sorry. It’s true though…” He babbled like an idiot in front of this important person. “You’re a beautiful princess.” 

Sei’s face was as red as a tomato by this point. He had small tears in the corners of his eyes and his lip quivered. It looked like he was going to start crying his eyes out. 

“Oh god- I’m sorry, Sei. Forget it. Please don’t… cry.” The raven panicked and scooted away from him. 

“N-No… It’s fine. It’s just… I’m happy… I’m really happy that you want to see me again… Thank you,Koujaku.” He smiled and wiped his eyes again. 

That small smile made Koujaku’s day. He took notice of all the smile lines on his face, those pearly white teeth, and those cute lips lining his mouth. He wanted to see it over and over again. 

“How can I not? So…. Can I get your number?” 

“...I’m sorry. I can’t do that but- Can we meet here again tomorrow around this time? I’d really like to talk to you again… Just like this.” 

“Y-yeah! Of course we can, Sei. I’ll be here as soon as possible.” 

“Thank you… Well.. I have to go for now. Bye, Koujaku.” 

Sei stood up and walked away; leaving Koujaku dumbstruck and drooling over him from behind. 

Koujaku leaned against the wooden bench and looked up at the red leaves on the tree above his head. 

For the first time in a while, he didn’t feel lonely. It was a good feeling to have that he made someone else happy. Maybe he really would come back the next day… Hell, even if he didn’t then Koujaku would come and sit on the bench and wait anyway. He really wanted to see Sei again. 

“Sei…”


	2. Beginning of an Addiction

“Kyaaaaaa! Koujaku! Where are you going? It’s only three pm! Koujakuuuuuu!~ You promisseeed!” A girl with bright pink hair wailed in distress when Koujaku removed himself from her. 

He simply shook his head and smiled at her kindly. “I’m sorry, but I promised to see someone today.” 

“See someone? Koujakuuuu. You don’t have a girlfriend, do you?” 

“....Not really.” 

Sei was a boy. And they didn’t really agree on anything yet either…. So he wasn’t lying to her. 

“Can you see me as your girlfriend?~ I can!” 

“Hey! Stop that! Koujaku doesn’t want someone like you!” 

“No way!”

“Hey-!” 

Oooooh. Looks like a cat fight was going to start up within a few seconds… It’d be best for him to leave. He did just that too. He slipped away from the crowd and headed to the park. The park was probably a good five blocks or so away from his shop. He inhaled deeply. His thoughts wandered around to other things such as asking himself how Sei smelled or even tasted. What did he like to eat? Did he like sweet things? Or did he like healthy things? Perhaps he would be alright if he brought him something… That seemed like a good idea. Yeah. He’d do just that! 

The hairdresser stopped at a food stand near the entrance of the park and ordered two crepes. One with sweet chocolate, strawberries, bananas and whipped cream, and another with sugar and honey for himself. He wasn’t big on sweets, but he was sure that the other male would love it. 

It was a little early still, but he went looking for Sei anyway. Much to his surprise, Sei was sitting in the same spot as the day before. He had that dreamy look in his eyes again too. He was also… wearing the same thing, but that was fine. Maybe it was his favorite outfit? Koujaku would have to lie if he said he didn’t wear the same thing twice from time to time. 

“Sei! I’m glad you’re here.” Koujaku called out to him with a large goofy grin on his face. “I bought you a crepe… I thought you’d like it.” 

“Oh-! Good afternoon, Koujaku!” He chirped back with his sweet voice. He waved slowly and grinned sheepishly. “What’s a crepe?”  
Oh. Good one Koujaku. Good one. Get him something that he’s never had before. What if he was allergic to something in it?! What if he died?! Oh shit shit shit- No way. He was thinking too hard. Calm down. Relax. Just tell him what it is. 

“It’s a sweet French dessert. It’s kind of like a thin pancake with a bunch of sweet things inside. I got you this one… If you don’t like it then you don’t have to eat it.” The elder informed him while handing him the cone. 

Sei took it and stared at it with fascination. He had never seen such a cute food before. He seemed very determined to eat it too. He took a small bite and began to chew the sweet mixture in his mouth. Both of his dark orbs widened glistened with excitement. 

“It’s…. It’s delicious! Thank you, Koujaku..” 

His voice rang true with appreciation as he slowly began to eat away at the crepe. He held it with both hands and hummed from time to time with pleasure. 

“No problem, Sei…. You’re so cute…” He had to distract himself by eating before he accidentally did something stupid. He really wanted to just smother Sei with large hugs and kisses around his face. Though, that would be strange since they had met only a day ago. “...Not fair…” He grumbled to himself and also began to eat his own crepe. 

There was a pleasant silence between them. It wasn’t awkward nor was it uncomfortable at all. It was just the two of them being comfortable being near each other. Before long, they were both finished with their food. 

Sei had whipped cream on the side of his face and was completely oblivious to it. This would definitely be his chance now! There was no way he could mess up on something so simple as to wiping it off. But what should he wipe it off with? His hand? A napkin? His hair? 

Leaning in, he planted a small kiss on the side of his cheek where the stain of white was. It shocked Sei into recoiling back a bit, but he tried to pay no mind to it. 

“W-what was that for?” 

“You had some food on you is all.” 

“D-dummy!” Sei blushed hard and looked away. 

Koujaku could only laugh. 

Over time, he learned that Sei did actually live around the park area and that when he was asked before, Sei thought he was asking him if he lived in the park. He was so precious… Sei liked cute things, plushies, sweets, and all sorts of animals too. Koujaku even showed him Beni and they got along extremely well. Sei had a small bird ALLmate too! Who would have guessed? More and more information about themselves was shared. Yet every time one of them would bring up family matter, they would avoid the question altogether. They certainly were similar on that part. Did Sei come from a bad family? Or… Were they dead like his own? He wouldn’t have a single clue. Then, he began to talk about himself and his life. Each question Sei would ask would be answered completely. 

Sei giggled and shivered. He hugged his arms tightly and tried to ignore the small rushed of wind flowing through the park. The crisp autumn air was getting to him it seemed. 

“Ah… Here. You can use this.” Koujaku took off his jacket and placed it around Sei’s shoulders. It was much larger than him already and covered him up well. 

“T-thank you!” The smaller was extremely embarrassed and wore the jacket tightly around his shoulders. “You’re so nice to me… Koujaku. Thank you. I’m really enjoying my time here with you.” He tilted his head to the side and batted his long lashes. “...Are you having fun?” 

“Huh? Of course I am, Sei. I love talking with you. Honestly, you make me feel less lonely.” He shrugged it off and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. “I should be thanking you too for being my friend, Sei.” 

“C-come on… I’m nothing special.” 

“You are to me, princess.” 

“K-Koujaku!” Sei covered his face with embarrassment. He really must have loved that nickname. 

“Oh- It’s six pm already. Didn’t you have to say that you had to go?” Koujaku questioned and rose a brow at him. 

“It is? Then yes… I must go but first…” He stood up and cleared his throat. “T-thank you for such a great time, Koujaku… Let’s do it again tomorrow, okay?” Then he’d lean down to plant a chaste kiss on his cheek. 

Sei left without leaving a trace. 

And yet again, Koujaku was daydreaming about more loving kisses and sensations from Sei. 

The meetings occurred on a daily basis. Koujaku would leave his shop for four hours or so and visit with Sei, then Sei would have to leave, then he would think about what just happened and crave for more.  
“Ahh…. I think I’m falling in love…”


	3. At Last

It’s been a few months since Koujaku has started seeing Sei everyday. It was now November and it was really cold out. He wasn’t sure why Sei insisted that they always meet up in the same spot at the park… But he still went every time. It was sort of odd too. No matter how early or late he was, Sei was always sitting there and waiting for him. And then, just like that… He’d be gone. Once he even asked where he needed to go, and Sei would answer the same, “It’s a secret.” in a sing-song voice. 

Was he going home? Or maybe he had a job? He wished that he could learn what it was… What if he had a boyfriend or something- No. Not possible! Sei and him were… they were- dating. They were dating. They were boyfriends. That was strange… But they were dating. He really enjoyed Sei as company and he assumed they were dating at least. It was normal to kiss, hug, and have good times with a lover, right? He assumed so. 

Right now, they were getting pretty intimate. Sei was sitting on his lap and their faces were pressed against each other. They kissed rather sloppily and Koujaku took the lead. He pressed his tongue into Sei’s mouth and their tongues fought for dominance. Of course, Sei’s was weaker and fell in defeat to Koujaku’s. 

“Mmm-... K-Kouwjahku-” Sei mumbled as his lips were being hungrily kissed and nipped. He couldn’t help but giggle a little from the ticklish feeling of Koujaku’s hands trailing down his back. 

“Princess…. I was wondering but- Can we go a little further today?” The elder whispered in a husky tone against his ear. There was already a bit of a boner starting to form in his pants too. Having that cute little ass pressed up against his crotch was really teasing. 

The doll’s ears were burning a deep red and he avoided eye contact at all cost. He nervously nodded his head and stumbled around to find words to say in reply. “U-Um… Please… be gentle?” 

“Of course I will… So, can we go back to my p-”

“No! We can’t leave the park-! Um… Sorry, is that weird? I just.. can’t leave here yet.” He swallowed hard. 

“N-No! It’s perfectly fine, Sei-! But… won’t people uh… Notice?” Koujaku sputtered out with surprise. He would have never guessed that Sei was into.. this sort of thing. It was getting really chilly out, and no one in their right mind would want to go on a walk through the park- But was that okay? To have sex right then and there? That was really kinky… 

He looked around the park and looked for other possibilities. 

Well, there was the kid’s playground. That could get pretty life scarring if a child decided to play… 

There was a porta po- No. Absolutely not. 

There was a food stand. That’s too small. 

A tree? If he wanted to die, then maybe. 

This was a bad idea all together maybe they should- 

“S-Sei… Maybe we shouldn’t…” 

“P-please, Koujaku? I really… Really want you to touch me right now… Please? I want it so badly…” 

“Ugh-” 

Damn. He was trapped. 

“...Fine. But… I don’t want anyone to see us, so… Y-You’ll have to.. To uh- Ride...me?” 

Dear lord that was embarrassing to say. Even Sei’s face lit up at the sound of it. He nodded and awkwardly fiddled with his belt. His hands were shaking and he appeared to be extremely nervous. They both were. Sei had probably never had sex before… and Koujaku had never bedded a man. 

Once his pants were undone, he slipped off his half skirt half way and looked at Koujaku. “Can we… put...that blanket over us? Maybe?” 

He pointed to the blanket Koujaku had brought but fell onto the side of the bench during their activities. It once covered them, but then ended up getting forgotten about and set off to the side. 

“Y-Yeah. That’s a good idea.” The hairdresser pulled it back and wrapped it over their bodies. Now it looked like they were just cuddling or something. 

Next, Koujaku helped Sei pull down his pants and took them off completely. He set them in his bag and went back to business. He took in a deep breath and felt his dick twitch at the sight of it. 

Sei was wearing a pair of frilly white panties with a blue bow near the top. He couldn’t help but gawk at him. It fit around his slim waist so perfectly but couldn’t keep his growing member concealed. The pink tip was peaking out and pressed against his stomach. 

“Um… Koujaku? I-Is this weird? I’m sorry-! Uh-” Sei’s face was as red as a tomato and he tried to cover himself up with his hands. 

“No, it’s beautiful. Sei, you’re the prettiest person I have ever met.” 

“Dummy…” 

Koujaku reached behind him to move the cute underwear aside so he could reach his ass. His hands groped and squeezed the slightly jiggly cheeks. They were soft and felt so smooth- He really needed to get his own pants undone. He did just that. He unbuttoned his jeans and let his length poke out from his boxers too. He needed to keep his own pants on for fast escape if they weren’t careful. 

“...This might hurt a lot since I don’t have any lubrica- Wait… Clear had given me…” Koujaku remembered that the albino had bought all his friends a small bottle of lotion for whatever reason. He still had it in his pocket too-! What great luck. He pulled out the tiny pink bottle and squeezed some of the lotion onto his fingertips. 

“It’s fine if it hurts, Koujaku… I just… I want you in me…” Sei’s expression showed nothing but complete longing and lust for the elder. 

Koujaku could only nod and press his fingers behind him like before and rub his fingers gently against the small ring of muscles. He swallowed hard and pressed one into the tight heat. There was a small gasp of surprise from his action and he worried that it was too much. 

“I’m sorry, Sei. I’m sorry-! Uh… Relax a little? Sei… If it hurts too much then tell me to stop-” 

“I said it was fine, Koujaku… It just feels weird.” He scrunched up his nose and wrapped his arms around his neck. “Keep going…” 

“Right.” 

The finger dug deeper inside of him and then moved out ever so slowly. He was losing his sense of anxiety about having sex in the middle of the park and made bolder movements. Soon, he entered another finger. They stretched him the best he could and curled deep inside. He managed to press against the tightened walls and got his muscles to relax ever so slightly. 

Small moans and half muffled cries were spewing from his lovely little princess. He seemed to like it! This was good… Very good. 

A third finger caused him slight pain and Sei jumped with surprise. “A-ah…” Then, three fingers were shoved up his ass and were stretching him beautifully. Each touch had him pressing his hips down on the fingers and rocking them slowly. There was a wet sound which caused him discomfort, but he continued anyway. Sei cried out in a strained voice and tried to keep himself quiet by biting down on his hand. 

“You’re perfect, Sei… You’re doing so well… I want you so badly.” Koujaku breathed. 

“M-Mmhm-!” 

He took out his fingers and then coated his neglected member in the sweet smelling lotion. Koujaku groaned when the cold liquid coated his burning need. After that, he guided Sei’s hips above himself. Each moment was critical... He needed to memorize the expressions his lover was making and burn them into his brain. 

“Slowly…. Okay, princess? It’ll be fine…” 

“Nn- Koujaku…” 

Sei began to lower himself onto the awaiting cock below him. His hole took it in slowly. Inch by inch until he was sitting down completely on him. There were tears in his eyes and he quivered from the cold along with the shock of being completely filled. His eyes pried themselves open and looked down. He was actually sitting on Koujaku completely… His stomach even bulged a little as proof. It was creepy and sort of… arousing. 

“You did so well, Sei… Slowly lift your hips when you’re ready, okay?” Koujaku calmly stated while choking back moans. He wanted to just pound away at him and fuck him raw. But, that would be bad for so many reasons. 

“It’s…. It’s so deep… K-Koujaku…” Sei pressed his chest against Koujaku’s for support and slowly raised his hips. He shivered at the feeling. His hips pulled upwards until only the tip was inside. Then, he sat back down onto his dick and squeaked with surprise. 

“A-Ah-!” 

“S-Sei…” 

Again, he did the same motion and the beginnings of pleasure were starting to build up inside of him. His hips weren’t raising up as high as before since he needed for more contact. Up and down, side to side, he was grinding and moving the absolute best he could on the elder. He ended up sitting on him and bouncing his small ass against him. 

Koujaku was thrusting up into the tight heat and planted small kisses along Sei’s jaw. Whispers of praise and other things he shouldn’t say out loud were fleeing left and right. Sei too was crying out and moaning his name every other thrust or so. 

This kept up for quite some time until the both of them were growing close. 

His member was pulsing and he groaned when the walls around it were clamping down. The feeling made it seem like Sei was trying to squeeze every last drop out of him. 

They both were in their own little dream world for time being and were doing their absolute best to hold back and now come too early. The sticky wet sounds were louder than Koujaku expected and gripped onto his hips to push him down harder. That wasn’t enough for him though. He moved to have one of his hands on his hip and another wrapped around the princess’s member. 

“K-Koujaku-! No… I-if you do that then I’ll- Mmn-!” Sei mewled after small pants. 

Koujaku squeezed the tip and began to pump him at a steady pace. Precome slipped between his fingers and down the length that made it easier to move. He shivered and called out his name yet again. “S-Sei… Sei-!” 

Sei couldn’t take it anymore. This was becoming too much for him to handle. He cried out in a loud voice and came hard into the hand that was touching him. 

“K-Koujaku!” 

Koujaku moaned lowly and scrambled around to grab onto his hand. “Nn-! S-Sei… Oh god… Sei…” A few more short thrusts, and he poured his seed into the smaller. 

It took them a few minutes to calm their hearts and breathe close to normally. Their bodies were flushed against each other and cum was splattered between them. Koujaku pulled out and Sei adjusted his panties to cover up his ass like they were made to. 

“I...I love you, Koujaku.” Sei mumbled while leaning forward to kiss him. 

“I love you too, Sei… So much….” 

After that, they spent another two hours in the park before Sei had to suddenly leave again. They spoke about their love and what they should do in the future. This time, Sei actually sounded like he wanted to meet up somewhere beside the park some time. He was also talking about a few stores and shops that Koujaku had never heard of…. They kissed yet again and once Sei was gone, Koujaku covered his mouth. There was a sudden pain that went up his spin and he started coughing. 

He coughed so hard that he feared that his lungs would come up. He hunched over and coughed more and more. 

Finally, it stopped but…. 

He looked down at his hand and saw blood splayed across it. 

“Ugh-!”


	4. Illness

The hairdresser glanced at the clock and let out a weary sigh. It was only ten am…. He just wanted to go see Sei. Lately, his health had declined at a rapid pace and it was getting in his way.. He would start coughing fits every now and then and even threw up blood before. His eyes were heavy and there were bags under them from many sleepless nights. His skin tone paled and his overall status seemed unhealthy. 

Ever since they had sex, he had gotten a bad cold or something. He wanted to be healthy again so Sei wouldn’t be so cautious about touching him. Now, Sei would be careful about how he touched him or even how much they kissed. He was treating him like a child. No matter how much he insisted that the small cold didn't affect him, Sei would never listen. He also looked sad... And slightly guilty. Yet, he never answered why. 

In short, he was very sick. 

That’s why he was there in Aoba’s home getting lectured by him again. Over and over, his childhood friend would nag him about not getting enough to eat or not sleeping correctly. Then, he was pulled into a tight hug and Aoba said something that he didn’t pick up. Normally, he would have been all about this situation and blush or get shy about it. But… He really didn’t care about the embrace. 

“Mas-Aoba…? Should I make Koujaku some soup?” Clear asked from beside them. 

He didn’t care since Aoba had Clear. 

“Yeah! That’s a good idea. Thank you, Clear.” The blue haired male smiled at him and they exchanged a quick kiss. 

“I’ll be right back!” 

The albino dashed downstairs and got cooking. 

“Koujaku… Are you okay?” 

“Huh?” 

“...Koujaku?” 

“...?” 

What was wrong? Why was Aoba treating him like a child? He was older than him… He really didn’t need someone else to take care of him. For gods sake, he was almost thirty years old!

“Koujaku…? D-do you need to lay down? You’re worrying me. You keep swaying and your eyes keep fluttering shut…” His voice was calmer than before. 

“No. Aoba, I’m perfectly… fine.” He murmured and fell against the younger. 

“Koujaku!” 

“Hn…?” 

“You can sleep here in my bed for a while… Okay? I’m really worried about you.” He frowned and hauled the other up onto his sheets. 

“...I’ve… never seen you so… worried about me before…” 

“...What do you mean?” 

“....It feels like you’ve forgotten about me, Aoba…” 

“How could I forget about my best friend?” 

“You had Noiz… and now you have Clear.” 

“Koujaku-! It’s not like-” 

Koujaku blocked out what he had to say and closed his heavy eyes. Yes, this was the same as always. Aoba would date someone and then something would go wrong. Then he would go after someone else. Noiz was his first boyfriend, but after Noiz wanted to haul him off to Germany he declined and they split up. Noiz had never returned after that. Which was good for him, since he assumed he had a chance with Aoba- But no. Clear just had to show up and sweep him off of his feet. Koujaku was left alone with no one for a long time. 

But now, he had

“...Sei….” 

Aoba flinched when he heard that name and suddenly pulled Koujaku up by the shoulders and pressed their foreheads together. His golden eyes were huge and his brows were knit together worried.   
“....Koujaku? What did you just say?” 

Being thrown off by suddenly being hauled up by his clothing, he blinked slowly and repeated it. 

“Sei.” 

“...S-sei?” 

“Sei. I want… to see Sei…” 

The blue haired male was shaking and suddenly let go of him. No way… This couldn’t be the same Sei they were talking about, right? 

“Um… Nevermind… Go back to sleep, Koujaku.” 

“...Okay, Aoba…” 

He went back to sleep. 

-

Aoba left the room and closed the door behind him. He went down to the kitchen where Clear was and grabbed onto his hand. 

“Hey Clear?” 

“Yes, Aoba? What’s wrong? You looked like you’ve seen a ghost- There are no ghosts right?” Clear chirped and then panicked slightly. 

“This is no laughing matter, Clear. And we’ve talked about this before! Ghosts don’t exist! But- Koujaku just said my brother’s name. That’s… spooky.” 

“Ahhh Aoba! Don’t tell such scary stories!” The taller huffed while stirring the soup. 

“It’s true though! Clear…. Do you think that maybe…? Should we check up on him during the day? I’m really worried about him.” 

“Of course, Aoba! That’s a nice thing to do. Let’s check up on him later, okay?” 

“Thank you, Clear. You’re the best.” 

They kissed yet again. 

“It’s still so strange to hear his name though… I mean… My big brother is…” 

-

Koujaku awoke to the fresh scent of soup that invaded his nostrils too close to comfort. He sprung up and almost hit Clear in the face.

Clear let out a surprised yelp and made sure to hold onto the bowl tightly. 

“K-Koujaku! Please don’t scare me like that! I have had enough scary things happen today!” 

“...? Oh… Thank you.” He mumbled and took hold of the soup. He wasn’t really that hungry, but his throat was killing him. It was so dry and felt like he was swallowing needles. 

He took a long sip of the soup and ended up setting the bowl down. He had a bad coughing fit and choked until the younger man patted his back. 

“Ow….” 

“Are you okay, Koujaku? That doesn’t sound good at all…” 

“I’m … f-fine. What time is it?” 

“It’s only twelve. Why?” 

The raven took another tiny sip of the soup and managed to get it down. 

“I have… I have to see someone later. I can’t let him see me sick either…” 

Silence filled the room. 

“....Can I go with you? Oh! And Master- I mean, Aoba can come too! We want to meet this person!” Clear beamed and grabbed onto Koujaku’s hand. “He must be really important to you too, right? I want to see Koujaku’s lover!”

“C-clear please…. I don’t think that’s a good idea- He’s really shy…” 

“Then it’d be good for us to meet him!”

“No! My answer is no.” 

“Aw...Okay… Would you like to take some medicine now?" 

"Fine." 

It didn’t matter anyway. Clear and Aoba would follow him to the park anyway. They knew something was wrong... And they really needed to make sure that their precious friend would be alright. What if the person he was seeing was dangerous or something? That wouldn't... That wouldn't be good. They needed to ensure that their friend was safe. 

It was only a matter of time now before the truth was revealed.


	5. Fated Meeting

“Well, I’m off…. Thank you for helping me feel a little better.” Koujaku said softly before bowing his head to Granny, Aoba and Clear.  
“Ah… Koujaku! Where are you going now? Don’t you think it’d be safer to stay here and rest?” Clear asked with a small tilt of his head.  
“No, I’m sorry. I really have to get going now. I need to meet up with a friend. We… We-” He sneezed. “Excuse me. Now as I was saying, I need…. I need to see my friend. We always see each other at three pm… I don’t want to be late.” 

“Aww…. If you say so! Bye bye, Koujaku! Get better soon. Okay?” The albino waved to him and let the elder leave. The door slowly shut and he left without another word. 

Aoba silently watched him leave and glanced back at his lover. They exchanged sly glances with a serious expression on their faces. The smaller extended his hand out to take hold of Clear’s with a small squeeze. 

“I’m ready to spy with you, Aoba! Do you need anything first?” He chirped. 

“No, I’m fine. Okay Clear… Let’s travel by rooftop okay? Oh- And bundle up! There’s suppose to be snow today… And I don’t want you to catch a cold like Koujaku.”  
“Aoba, You know that I don’t get sick righ-” 

“Clear!” 

“Yes!” 

The bluenette helped Clear into some mittens, a jacket and a small knit hat with jellyfish on it. He was extremely pleased with himself as he looked over his boyfriend. “Good!” He too had on a slightly heavier coat than usual, a scarf, gloves and his hood up. They were now ready to do some ultimate spying! 

“Bye Granny! We’ll be back later! Okay?” 

“Hmph. Don’t get lost now, understand?” Granny huffed from the kitchen.  
“Yeah yeah. I got it.”  
-  
They traveled via roof hoping and finally found Koujaku again. He was coughing up a storm, but still managed to get back up and wipe away the blood on the corner of his chin. Just the sight of it made Aoba want to go down there and smack him upside the head for being stupid enough to want to stay outside. He was sick after all! Sick people belong in bed! 

“Is he going to the park?” 

“Um…. Yes! It seems to be so! Why? Is there a fluffy fluffy puppy there like Ren he wants to meet? I hope so! Aoba- Let’s get another pe-” 

“Clear! Keep your voice down! And we already have Ren… Besides, he’s going to meet up with his lover. Remember?” 

“Oh yes! I almost forgot. Thank you for reminding me. Can we go on dates here too? I’d lo-” 

“Clear! Keep it down!” 

Koujaku snapped his head upwards to the roof hanging over him. His eyes squinted to try and get a better look at it. It was…. just a normal roof. He could have sworn that he heard some voices though… Maybe he was just really sick. No matter. He needed to get to Sei.  
Clear poked his head up from his quick hiding and rolled off of Aoba who was under him. He had pinned him down and hid behind an air vent on the top of the roof. Luckily, they weren’t seen. 

“The coast is clear, Aoba!” 

“Get off of me!” 

“Yes! Oh no… There’s no more roofs. I’ll have to go into some trees now.” He frowned and swiftly picked Aoba up into his arms. “Well then! Let’s get going!” 

“Cleaaar!” 

The android hopped down from the roof and into a tree below. They were officially in the park.  
The duo stalked Koujaku and prayed that he wouldn’t notice the sudden large sound of wind or the leaves swaying too much. How would they explain their reason for coming if he saw them? It’d be a disaster. 

“...Sei! You’re here!” Koujaku suddenly shouted out with surprise. 

“Koujaku…. I’ve missed you.” 

“How are you doing? It’s been so long since…” 

They continued to talk but- 

Clear was staring at them with large eyes filled with tears. He bit down on the inside of his cheek to stop from crying. 

He saw Koujaku sitting down on a bench and sweet talking an old man with grayish hair and wearing a lab coat. He laughed in his usual deep voice and placed a hand onto the raven’s head to ruffle his hair. Then, he asked him if he was feeling alright before putting the back of his hand.  
That man was…. That was the only person he wanted back more than anyone else. That was his grandfather. His one and only Grandfather. The man who had taken him in from the dump and showed him so much hope in the world. He fixed him and took him in as his own son. But why was he here? Why was he with Koujaku? Why- Why?! 

Aoba was having a similar reaction. He reached out to the person sitting with Koujaku but held himself back. He shook his head and swallowed hard. He too was close to crying his eyes out at who he saw, but refrained himself from saying anything. It was taking all of his willpower not to go out and take hold of her and never let her go again.  
In his eyes, all he saw was a mess of pink hair and a familiar outfit of brown with buttons galore. She was kissing Koujaku’s forehead and stroking his lips with her thumb as she giggled to herself. Koujaku sneezed and tried to turn away, but she only got out her handkerchief and let him wipe his nose. Her voice was sweet as sugar and held Koujaku with a loving embrace. 

“M-Mom…. Mom...Mom-!” He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t…. There was no way- 

His mother was out venturing the world with his dad, wasn’t she? What in the world- Now she was kissing Koujaku!?

“Grandfather oh no… No- No!” 

“Grand...father…?” 

“Clear… That’s my mother…-” 

Clear fell out of the tree and yanked Aoba down too. He shook him by the shoulders and shook his head. 

“That can’t be your mother! That’s Grandfather! My grandfather-! See his gray hair and- And-!” 

“No way! That’s my mom! My mom has pink hair and she’s still holding Koujaku just like she use to hold me see-” 

“Ah.” 

Koujaku stood behind them with his arms crossed. His entire being was filled with anger and he tried his best to contain himself. He was shaking from both the rage and the chills since he was so sick. He coughed a bit and looked back at his lover. 

“Well, I assume…. You two should meet Sei. He’s my… He’s my boyfriend. We’ve been going out for a few months now…” He turned to the person and cleared his  
throat. “This is Sei.” 

“Um… H-Hello….” 

“Mommmm!” Aoba sobbed and grabbed onto his mother to hug her tightly. “Mom! It’s been so long Mom… Mom where have you been?! You left me alone for so many years- Mom!” He sobbed and stuffed his face into her chest. 

“K-Koujaku….” 

“Grandfather! No-! Get away from him! That’s my grandfather! He- He needs me! Not you!” His grandfather was pulled out of Aoba’s grip and Clear clenched onto him instead. His arms wrapped around him happily and crying just like his master. “Grandfather… Why didn’t you tell me you were alive?! Grandfather!” 

“Please-! Let go!” Sei ripped himself away from the albino and went back to Koujaku. He wrapped his arms around him and held him close. 

“What the hell is wrong with you guys? Are you trying to steal my boyfriend?” The raven growled before kissing Sei’s forehead. “This is my Sei… We’re always going to be t-t-” He sneezed again and coughed into his shoulder. 

“Koujaku…” The smallest guided him back to the bench and sat him down. “It’s okay dear…. Everything will be okay soon…” 

“Sei…”

 

“Grandfather…” 

“Mom…”

Sei smirked to himself but hid it by hugging Koujaku with his head in the crook of his neck. 

_“My dearest Koujaku….”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next three chapters will be this one but put into different perspectives.


End file.
